


The Match

by Konradim



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Basketball, Blonde Josh Hutcherson, Locker Room, M/M, Match, Tall and Short, almost love, uniform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konradim/pseuds/Konradim
Summary: Como buen participante de la comunidad Josh no puede evitar participar en los constantes partidos de actores con fans y deportistas. El sudor y la adrenalina haran que Josh pierda la cabeza por algo mas caliente que el deporte.
Relationships: Josh Hutcherson/Original Male Character





	The Match

Josh era muy bueno con todo el mundo. Consciente de todo lo que sufre la sociedad, intenta ayudarla tanto como puede, donde su forma más favorita es la de organizar competiciones de baloncesto en los barrios que visita.

Los equipos lo formaban los jóvenes del barrio, tanto chicos como chicas. Su equipo vestía de color negro brillante con detalles rojos.

Aquel día había tenido que afeitarse, cosa que no hacía habitualmente, ya que los de la CNN habían oído como los partidos y la recaudación había aumentado más de lo normal.

El otro equipo vestía de color blanco con detalles azules. De entre estos destacaba un chico rubio alto. Aunque en realidad todo el mundo era alto a su lado, incluso las chicas. Este individuo era muy parecido a su compañero de los juegos del hambre, Alexander Ludwig, pero con el detalle de que no era tan musculoso como su compañero de rodaje.

El chico con número nueve se aprovechaba de su diferencia de estatura para robarle el balón en la mínima oportunidad, pero que no conseguía por la costumbre que tenía Josh de enfrentarse a personas más intimidantes que él.

Cada cierto momento se daba cuenta de cómo su rival se acercaba mas de lo normal a su persona, moviendo los brazos a ambos lados impidiendo de alguna forma los pases pero que con su habilidad en dicho deporte eran inútiles.

En el fulgor del torneo Josh pudo comprobar una cosa de la anatomía. El prominente rubio estaba erecto, pero lo escondía bien. Parecía que esa era su nueva técnica pretendía intimidarlo pasandole su virilidad por la espalda.

A Josh eso no le molestaba, todo lo contrario le parecía gracioso, como posiblemente alguien estuviera utilizando su indecisión sexual para desconcentrarlo. Pero eso cambio cuando dicho miembro fue rozado con una de las manos que sujetaba el balón al girarse para pasárselo a uno de sus compañeros.

Ese fue el momento que le quebró. Notó como no solo estaba erecto sino completamente duro como un trozo de piedra. Ese fue el momento en el que el rubio desde arriba y enseñando una sonrisa perfecta dio un golpe al balón para arrebatárselo.

Pillado por sorpresa, Josh no pudo hacer nada mas que perseguir solo unos pasos a aquel gigante que finalmente le había conseguido desubicar en el partido. Marco dos puntos y lo celebro con sus compañeros del equipo blanco, mientras girando la cara para mirarle le mostraba una media sonrisa picara.

Josh abrió los ojos y noto como su cara se calentaba por la sangre que estaba subiendo por la escena. Se dio cuenta que tenia que ir con cuidado con aquello, ya que estaban siendo grabados y observados por una multitud de espectadores y televidentes.

Volvió a su posición en la cancha animado por sus compañeros mientras les lanzaba una sonrisa de aprobación.  
Tras marcar ese tanto, la técnica del rival se centro en esa misión, hacer que de forma casual y nada intencionada Josh rozase o tocase su miembro, hecho que le encantaba, por la cara que hacia y por el gusto que le daba aquel enano peleón.

El tiempo termino y el equipo blanco finalmente venció por tan solo unos seis puntos, que Josh no consiguió alcanzar. Después de eso vinieron las preguntas y las alabanzas por el gran partido que había hecho por parte de todos las persona que se encontraban en el gimnasio del colegio que le habían cedido para celebrar la competición.

Todo el mundo se acercaba de forma posible, que eran de alguna manera detenidos o restringidos por los guardaespaldas que tenia asignados por su agencia. Todo el presente quería acercarse excepto una sola persona, aquel chico alto que le había desconcentrado por primera vez.

Lo vio a lo lejos mirándole con los brazos cruzados mostrando sus tersos bíceps en una piel rosada y algo tostada. La cara era seria como si estuviera en contra de que todo el mundo estuviera a su alrededor. Algunas personas también se le acercaban para felicitarlo por el partido y su victoria en los últimos momentos.

El tiempo pasaba y finalmente Josh decidió que con lo tarde que era debía mejor entrar en las duchas de aquel gimnasio para asearse, ya que no regresaría a casa por una cena de celebración con ambos equipos y otras personas.

El gimnasio estaba casi vació, la mayoría de la gente estaba cerca de las gradas de madera charlando entre ellas. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta del vestuario vio como el chico entraba antes. Algunos de los jugadores del partido empezaban a salir, lo habían hecho rápido ya que mientras él hablaba con sus fans y otros reporteros presentes, había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para asearse y cambiarse.

En la entrada del vestuario indico a sus dos guardaespaldas y amigos desde hacia algunos años que se quedasen en la puerta y que no entrase nadie indeseado para ver una escena de él cambiándose.

Siguió el pasillo que daba al vestuario. Con el suelo blanco y las paredes grises, el lugar no estaba nada mal, pero tampoco le vendría mal el dinero que había recaudado para el barrio y sus mejoras. Los últimos jugadores estaban saliendo en el momento en el que él cruzaba el arco de la puerta.

No había nadie mas, aunque se oía el agua correr en las duchas. Se sentó en el banquillo de metal y madera que había en el centro y agacho la cabeza cansado y sudado.

Una sombra le tapo la luz fosforescente del techo. Cuando levanto la cabeza noto como una cara y una nariz se posaban en su cuello, aspirando su aroma sudado.

\- Aun estando sudado hueles perfecto - dijo el individuo de la acción

Eso hizo que girara la cabeza para verlo mientras casi se cae del banco.

\- ¿Que haces? - pregunto poniéndose la mano en el cuello donde había estado interactuando.

\- ¿No me digas que ahora no te gusta? He estado haciendo eso todo el partido - le contesto.

El individuo era el chico rubio y alto con los ojos azul oscuro. Llevaba puesta la camiseta de tirantes blanca y azul con el numero nueve, pero en cambio ya no llevaba los shorts sino que era una toalla.

\- ... - silenció Josh - Lo único que me he dado cuenta es que me restregabas eso en la espalda - dijo mientras que con el dedo señalaba la toalla que tenia atada a la cintura.

\- Se que te ha gustado, te has sonrojado igual que ahora - le dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa blanca y se agachaba un poco haciendo que la toalla empezase a abrirse por un lado dejando ver parte de su pierna tersa hasta el muslo.  
De manera indirecta la mirada de Josh se fue hasta ese trozo de carne fina sin ningún pelo, al igual que el resto de la pierna.  
\- Veo que te gusta lo que ves - dijo ampliando todavía mas su sonrisa.

Josh no dijo nada. Algo se movía en su interior, pero no era miedo eran ganas y morbo de tocar esa piel que se acercaba. El rubio le tendió la mano delante de él. En su camiseta dentro del numero azul estaba escrito un nombre: Adam

\- Ven que te ayudo a levantarte.

Unos segundos después de pensarlo Josh acepto la mano. Esta tenía un tacto suave y caliente por el ejercicio realizado. Acto seguido se dio cuenta que cuando se levantaba con la vista en el suelo la toalla estaba a sus pies.

\- Adam tu toalla se ha - ha - ha ... - empezó a decir de forma indirecta hasta que reacciono ante la situación de tener el miembro de otro hombre delante de él a plena vista.

\- Ups - fue lo único que contesto.

Josh estaba paralizado por la escena. Solo podía ver como el miembro del chico con el que se había rozado múltiples veces ahora era mostrado físicamente y con desnudez delante de él. Era hermoso y no sabia como pensaba en eso en ese preciso instante. De un tamaño aceptable de los casi veinte centímetros y simplemente rodeado de un poco de vello. Notaba también como las lineas del pubis en forma de V estaban definidas. En cierta medida era algo hipnótico que no podía dejar de mirar. Al parecer su mente se había aclarado en sus dudas.

Iba a dejar de apoyar a la comunidad que había defendido tantas veces y formaría parte de ella desde ese preciso instante.  
No dijeron nada, ninguno de los dos. Josh paso por su lado con paso firme sin mirar a la cara a Adam y fue a la puerta de metal del vestuario. Miro al pasillo y veía como sus guardias personales estaban en la entrada a cada lado hablando entre ellos. Cerró la puerta y pasó el seguro.

Cuando se dio la vuelta el extrañado era Adam que lo miraba intentando averiguar su comportamiento.

\- No pasa nada - dijo Josh mirándolo con cara seria - Te ayudaré a esconder eso.

\- Gracias - le contestó Adam

Con varios pasos Josh estaba en frente del compañero de cancha y levantaba la cabeza para poder mirarlo mejor. Puso ambas manos en el pecho de Adam y lo empujó suavemente para dejarlo sentado en el banquillo.

\- Prepárate - dijo Josh

Adam no se lo podía imaginar. Había conseguido que el famoso Peeta de los Juegos del Hambre se rindiera a sus pies y mas que eso, que le chupará la verga. Las primeras lamidas de Josh hicieron temblar a Adam de placer. Para ser la primera vez de Josh no había empezado nada mal. Luego la lengua empezó a saborear la punta. A Josh no le desagradaba ese liquido inicial un poco salado. Tenia algo perfecto delante de él, un ser divino de pelo rubio y ojos azules deleitándose con su mirada las acciones que estaba llevando a cabo.

Mientras proseguía con la cabeza del miembro pasó a masturbarlo con la mano derecha, ante la constante mirada de placer de Adam.

\- Que bien lo haces joder - dijo este.

\- Pues esto no ha hecho mas que empezar - le contesto.

La lengua de Josh bajo por el tronco hasta llegar a los testículos depilados pero con algunos pelos a su alrededor. Josh perdió la cabeza probando todo aquello, la bolsa de piel con los dos genitales eran todavía mejores. Primero los succionó y luego pasó a lamerlos con la punta de la lengua. Adam, al notar que la lengua se detenía agacho la cabeza para averiguar el motivo.

\- Ahora me toca a mí - le ordenó Josh que se bajaba los pantalones hasta los tobillos.

\- Por supuesto - acepto Adam.

Con ambas manos Adam bajo el slip negro de Josh dejando a la vista la poco normal verga de Josh. Casi del mismo tamaño que la suya pero con la diferencia de que esta era mas gruesa de lo normal.

Primero empezó dando lenguetazos a la cabeza y paso a succionarla con la boca viendo como la cadera de Josh temblaba. Josh no era de los que se depilaban, todo lo contrario lo veía una perdida de tiempo, por lo que Adam pudo observar todo el pelo negro que rodeaba aquel grueso miembro. También observó como el vello estaba esparcido por las piernas, como había visto durante el partido, y que este subía hasta llegar al ombligo en un camino que podía contemplar mientras con una de las manos subía un poco la camiseta sin mangas negra.

Al mismo tiempo que introducía el miembro de Josh en su boca con la nariz empezó a absorber la esencia del famoso actor. No podía evitar hacer aquello. Tenia una olor especial que se apartaba del mal olor a sudado que pudiese llegar a desprender.

Tras estar unos minutos saboreando el miembro de Josh, este no pudo evitarlo mas.

\- No se tu, pero yo quiero más - dijo mientras quitaba las cosas del banquillo tirándolas al suelo poniéndose delante otra vez de Adam - No soy experto en esto, así que no seré el de abajo.

\- Por mi bien, no me voy a negar - acepto Adam mientras se posicionaba mas hacia atrás dejando espacio para Josh.

\- Se que parece de idiotas. Pero quisiera que me indicaras como hacer esto - dijo un poco con vergüenza.

\- Tan pequeño y tan inocente que me dan ganas de tirarme encima de ti como una fan loca - dijo Adam pasando una mano por la cara de Josh.

\- Idiota - murmuró - Tranquilo que dentro de nada el que estará tirado encima de ti seré yo y gritarás de verdad.

Adam se sorprendió de como había cambiado la actitud de Josh de parecer inocente de no saber como hacerlo para insinuarle sexo salvaje.

\- Primero tienes que dilatar. Así - le indicó

Primero se introdujo unos dedos en la boca para mojarlos. Acto seguido los bajo hasta su entrada. Levantó las piernas para darle una mejor vista e introdujo un dedo. Josh miraba la escena, notaba como solo de ver aquel movimiento podría provocarle correrse.

La cantidad de dedos fue aumentando hasta tres, el número que pensaba Adam que equivaldría el grosor del pene de Josh. No solo los movía dentro, sino que también los metía y sacaba dándose placer a él mismo. Josh observaba como un niño pequeño una escena que nunca había visto en su vida.

Había llegado a su limite, agachó la cara y saco la lengua acercándose al orificio. Adam aparto la mano y noto la húmeda lengua de Josh introducirse dentro de él. Era el paraíso Darse cuenta de que un famoso de su envergadura le estaba haciendo eso a él un simple chico de barrio. La lengua empezó a rodear todo el borde de la entrada, mientras que con las manos masajeaba ambas nalgas e incluso les daba pequeñas cachetadas.

Aparto la cara de aquella parte y se sentó tocando su miembro el trasero del chico. Este levanto la cabeza y le miro como escupía en su mano para lubricarse el miembro para la entrada venidera. Primero puso la punta en el orificio y empujando un poco. Ambos chicos temblaron del placer del contacto. Al entrar la cabeza Josh noto la presión del interior del rubio, y paso a empujar para meter el resto del tronco.

\- Joder que gorda la tienes - dijo Adam gimiendo y respirando fuerte por la entrada del pelinegro.

\- Estas estrecho.

\- Muévete - suplico Adam.

Así hizo. Lo que quedo del tronco fue introducido de un solo golpe haciéndolo gritar, pero que evito poniéndose las manos en la boca. No quería que nadie se enterase de aquello. El vaivén empezó a notarse. Lento y pausado para notar toda la fricción y presión posible y mas tarde aumentando la intensidad de la velocidad.

Con las manos Adam aprovecho la indefensión del momento de placer de Josh y las introdujo por los lados de los tirantes buscando los pezones que encontró de inmediato. Rozándolos y después pellizcandolos un poco para ponerlos duros.  
Adam notaba como Josh cogía sus piernas en sus hombros con firmeza y las levantaba, al igual que su cuerpo y la velocidad era máxima Los genitales de Josh golpeaban el trasero del rubio con cada estocada.

El gemido aumentaba y el éxtasis estaba por aparecer. Josh redujo la marcha de las acometidas dando a entender que estaba al llegar y Adam no quería perdérselo Por detrás de Josh las piernas del sumiso se cruzaron evitando que saliera.

\- Para. - dijo Josh - Déjame salir. Estoy a punto de venirme.

\- Quiero tu ambrosía dentro de mi.

\- ¿Ambrosía? - preguntó extrañado Josh ante aquella palabra

\- Joder. Que quiero tu leche dentro.

Adam lo quería, lo necesitaba desesperadamente y movió sus caderas poniendo las de Josh entre las suyas y sus piernas. Noto como Josh finalmente cedía sin poder evitarlo. Una última estocada que dejo fluir su esencia en el interior de Adam.  
Josh se tumbaba en el pecho de Adam tras dejar fuir su semen. El otro le rodeo con los brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza con motivo cariñoso.

\- No se tu pero a mi me ha encantado - dijo Adam con la voz entrecortada por el ejercicio sexual y el movimiento.

\- Si - dijo Josh en tono bajo respirando con fuerza.

Adam paso una de las manos por la frente de Josh levantandola y pasándola quitandole el sudor y moviendole algo de pelo de la cabeza que se había pegado a su cara.

\- Tu cara es perfecta ¿lo sabias?.

Josh al oír aquello y ver los ojos del rubio se sonrojo como una colegiala. Bajó la cabeza y la enterró en el pecho de Adam que soltaba una risa.

Josh con la cara roja era un angelito que acababa de disfrutar una escena de placer.

\- Quiero que sientas lo mismo - dijo por lo bajo Josh.

\- ¿Que acabas de decir? - pregunto sorprendido Adam.

\- Que ... que quiero que tu también disfrutes.

\- Ya lo he hecho contigo dentro de mi.

\- Pero es que yo quiero que ahora yo sea el pasivo, ¿se dice así no? - pregunto con la cara todavía gacha por temor a que el otro se riese.

\- Si - le respondió - Se dice pasivo.

Adam le había cogido las mejillas y veía la cara cuadrada de Josh que mantenía su tono rojo sangre por la vergüenza.  
Así pues hizo que Josh se levantase. Él no podía esperarse, Josh se había corrido pero él no. Se limpio la corrida de su interior y volvió al banquillo seguido por la mirada de Josh.

\- Ahora haremos como antes - una afirmación con la cabeza provino de Josh, que al parecer tenía mas miedo - Tranquilo lo haremos más lento. Yo estaba acostumbrado, contigo sera mas difícil

Adam sentado indico a Josh que se diera la vuelta mostrandole el trasero. Le subió la camiseta negra y paso las manos por las nalgas peludas de Josh. Adam estaba depilado pero no despreciaba a un chico guapo como él con pelo.

Primero empezó con la lengua solamente lamiendo y pasando a intentar introducirla en el orificio del actor. Este temblaba por los movimientos de su parte trasera. El siguiente paso de Adam iba a ser el decisivo. Un dedo se introdujo siendo presionado por las paredes internas de Josh que gemía tapándose la boca. Adam lo miraba desde atrás masajeando una de las nalgas para intentar mitigar el dolor. Cuando observo que ya no era inconveniente introdujo el siguiente con su acompañante gemido.

Adam haciéndose el romántico beso el trasero de Josh, que se encontraba un poco frio por el lugar donde estaban. Intento moverlo con cuidado mientras Josh movía un brazo hacia atrás para coger a Adam. Este con la mano libre se la cogió y le aguanto.

El momento debía acelerar, no podían estar allí tarde y noche, ya que en al entrada de los vestuarios sabían que estaban los guardaespaldas. Con los dos dedos los movió haciendo las tijeras que hicieron temblar las piernas de Josh.

Sin avisar Adam introdujo el tercero, el cual no fue acompañado por un pequeño grito como los otros, lo que, tal vez, le indicaba que Josh estaba algo preparado. Los movió un poco para seguir dilatando, hasta que los saco poco a poco.

\- Túmbate en el banco - le indicó Adam.

\- Prefiero estar encima si no te importa.

\- Por mi bien, más placer para los dos.

Antes de que Josh pasara ambas piernas a los lados de Adam, este aprovechó para quitarse su camiseta y la de Josh que la paso por detrás de su cabeza.

Delante de él estaba el famoso Josh Hutcherson. El bajo pero fuerte Josh Hutcherson, que se había vuelto famoso por interpretar a Peeta en Los Juegos del Hambre. Era un chico normal. No era como los otros famosos que se dedicaban al modelaje, sino que era como se comportaba en la sociedad, una persona normal.

Josh no había sido nunca uno de esos chicos que se dedicaban completamente a marcar tableta. Si que hacia ejercicio pero en exceso ni dedicado solo a ello. Eso le otorgaba un vientre plano con los pectorales algo marcados por las pesas al igual que sus brazos.

Adam veía un cuerpo blanco, casi poco tostado por el sol o el bronceado artificial. También podía observar el rastro de pelos que subían por el ombligo. Josh tenia pelo en su cuerpo pero para nada exagerado como otros hombres que no se depilaban. Otros se encontraban en el centro de su pecho y los brazos, al igual que en las axilas. Aquello lo hacia mas deseable como un chico guapo de ciudad normal que no se atenía a los estereotipos de depilación.

\- Ven siéntate en mi - dijo Adam enfatizando la última palabra.

Quería satisfacer su deseo de darle placer.

Adam guió su miembro por las nalgas de Josh para que se encontrase con su orificio. Josh había puesto sus manos en los hombros del rubio para sostenerse. Al mismo tiempo Adam puso su frente en los pectorales de Josh, notando el latir de su corazón debido al sexo y lo que ahora se acercaba.

Al igual que habían hecho antes comenzaron con la cabeza de la verga en el orificio de Josh y con lentitud aplicaron presión para que entrara. Josh por su parte sentía dolor. Los dedos no eran lo mismo que aquel tronco de carne tersa introduciéndose en su interior.

Finalmente tras unos minutos el pene estaba completamente en el interior del actor. Josh ahora rodeaba el cuello de Adam.

\- No te muevas todavía - le dijo Adam, pero Josh no le atendió

El actor subió y comenzó otro vaivén haciendo fricción y presión en la polla de Adam. Las caderas de Josh temblaban de dolor pero era uno diferente. Este dolor llegaba a ser placentero, al cabo de un instante no quería detenerse.

Notó como algo en su pectoral se sentía mojado. Al bajar la mirada encontró como Adam le estaba lamiendo uno de los pezones.

Las subidas y bajadas aumentaron.

\- Me encantaaa! - casi grito Josh.

\- Sii!! - confirmo Adam - Mas! Mas!

Ahora el que estaba abrazando era Adam a Josh que lo rodeo con sus brazos atrayendolo hacia si, levantando las caderas en el mismo ritmo que Josh.

Adam paso sus manos por debajo de las piernas de Josh y se levanto. Este abrió los ojos ante el movimiento. Josh se aguantaba de aquel individuo con su miembro en el interior.

No podían aguantar más. Adam cumplió la demanda de Josh de obtener placer de él, por lo que en uno de los saltos para dar placer finalmente se corrió en el interior.

Josh ante la sensación de ser llenado de fluidos no se lo creía Era una sensación extraña. Tan placentera que su mente ya no razonaba nada. Su boca había ido a la oreja de Adam y la estaba mordiendo como una salida a aquella nueva experiencia.

Adam se volvió a sentar y ayudo a Josh a levantarse. La cara del actor era de agotamiento pero su miembro no estaba dispuesto a terminar.

\- Parece que tu amiguito todavía esta insistente.

Josh se miro el pene y así era, lo tenia otra vez erecto. En ese momento unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta metálica del vestuario.

\- ¿Josh estas bien? - pregunto uno de los guardaespaldas

\- Si - contesto de inmediato – Salgo dentro de un rato.

No hubo mas palabras desde fuera. Los dos se miraron y empezaron a reírse por que probablemente les hubiesen oído  
Se desvistieron del todo y se fueron a las duchas.

Josh no había terminado allí dentro empujo a Adam contra la pared de azulejos mientras el agua caía sobre ambos cuerpos y sin aviso lo penetro por segunda vez, hasta que termino por hacer lo mismo que su primera vez. Se dio cuenta de cuales iban a sus preferencias ahora.

Tras asearse fueron a comer con los otros jugadores. La cena paso sin que prestaran mucha atención donde Adam y Josh por igual se manoseaban por debajo de la mesa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Después de aquello Adam pasaría a ser un miembro de su equipo para las celebraciones sociales y de la beneficencia.


End file.
